


Spoiled

by everybreathagift



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sugar Baby Will, Sugar Daddy Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybreathagift/pseuds/everybreathagift
Summary: Hannibal likes buying Will stuff. Will isn't exactly complaining.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I wrote in hopes of getting back into the whole writing thing.

Hannibal had walked around in a daze for pretty much the entire day. Well, as ‘dazed’ as Hannibal Lecter could be, which just meant that he kept Will closer than usual and his features looked the slightest bit gentler. 

Will was, of course, just as happy but this particular game of theirs did something different to Hannibal. Made his rougher edges blur, made him softer in a way that was rarely seen by anyone, even Will. Like the literal definition of being on cloud nine; simply put, Hannibal was  _floating_.  
  
All because Will had let Hannibal buy him things.   
  
Alright, not just  _things_. Expensive things. Like a nine hundred dollar watch to start the day, followed by a lunch that was, apparently, pricey enough that Hannibal refused to even allow Will to see the bill. And now what is sure to be upwards of five thousand dollars in clothes.   
  
Truth be told, Will kind of hates trying on clothes but the look on Hannibal’s face every time Will walks out of the dressing room to get his approval more than makes up for the annoyance. At the moment, it’s a lilac cashmere sweater that Will won’t even look at the price tag for.   
  
“Do you like it?” He asks, for the sixteenth time so far today, just this side of shy.   
  
Hannibal is sitting on a couch, glass of champagne in his hand, where he’s been for the last hour. Every time Will has stepped out in a new outfit, asked the same question, Hannibal’s eyes kind of glaze over.   
  
“It looks perfect,” Hannibal says, voice low and rumbling, almost too intimate for the public setting. As though he and Will are in their own little bubble.   
  
Will smiles, smoothing his hands over the plush fabric. “Would it be okay if I got it in blue, too? I really like this one.” Not that Will truly wants it or even cares, but the question has the desired effect.   
  
Hannibal’s chest seizes, a hitched breath, and his tongue peeks out to quickly wet his lips. “Of course. In every color, if you wish.”   
  
Will steps forward and steals his glass, finishing it off as Hannibal reaches up to rest his hand on Will’s hip, clearly needing to touch. Emboldened by good alcohol and Hannibal’s entire demeanor, Will turns and sits sideways on his lap. Hannibal visibly swallows.   
  
Will balances on Hannibal’s knee, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Do you remember last week when you mentioned getting me a tablet of my own?” He drops his eyes to focus on Hannibal’s tie, biting his bottom lip and sliding his fingers gently over Hannibal’s neck. “Could we maybe do that today?”   
  
Hannibal releases a heavy breath and leans into Will’s neck, wrapping his arm around Will’s waist. “May we go home first?” It’s painfully clear why Hannibal wants to go home; Will can practically smell the arousal coming off of him.  
  
Will is grateful Hannibal is too busy breathing him in to see the smile on his lips. He tampers down his giddiness to get through his next sentence. “But I want my tablet now.”   
  
This is part of it, too. Will being  _bratty_  and vocal about how spoiled he’s become. It goes against everything in Will’s nature and how he was raised but the response it gets him is unlike anything else.   
  
Hannibal tightens his grip on Will’s waist immediately, fingers nearly pinching through the fabric, and his exhale is shaky against Will’s pulse point. “ _Please_ , Will,” he whispers, pleading.  
  
Shivering, Will glances around to make sure the salesman is still behind the counter. He slides his hand down, cupping Hannibal’s cock through his slacks. “Mm. Fine, but we’re getting my tablet this evening.”   
  
“Yes. Yes, Will, as you like.”   
  
With one last squeeze, he stands up, trying (and failing) not to look at how dark Hannibal’s eyes have become. “I’ll get changed while you pay,” he says as Hannibal steps in close. “Don’t forget to have him package up my blue one like this, okay?”   
  
It earns him a hard kiss and the quickest nip of teeth before Hannibal heads for the salesman, leaving Will breathless and a little weak in the knees.   
  
Going home first  _definitely_  sounds like a great idea. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugar Daddy Hannibal is *wayyy* too much fun.

“Can I have the silver case, too?”

That’d be another two hundred dollars, on top of the seventeen hundred dollar tablet they were waiting to have packaged. Along with stupidly overpriced ear buds and a stand. Will would be concerned about bankruptcy if Hannibal wasn’t... well, Hannibal. 

They had gone home earlier, but when they arrived, they were met by four servicemen. Will had ordered Hannibal two new ovens and had completely forgotten the installation was scheduled for today. He forgives Hannibal for forgetting, given the lengths he’s gone to turn the man’s brain into mush for the day. 

So, Will took the time to clean up and put on the blue cashmere sweater Hannibal had just purchased for him, with only devious intentions in mind. He’s going to ruin a thousand dollar sweater but the pay off will be more than worth it. As soon as they were done installing the ovens, Will had made Hannibal take him back out. Because the buildup is the best part, and Will wants to prolong it as much as he can.

Hannibal has his arm around Will’s waist, and though he’s typically perfect at pretending to be human, Will’s pretty sure even a blind man could see that he’s not currently operating at full capacity. 

“We’ll take that silver case, as well,” Hannibal says to the woman, who’s been eyeing Will with a knowing grin, more so when Hannibal speaks and his voice sounds like gravel. 

“No problem,” she says easily. “Be right back.” 

“This sweater feels so nice,” Will murmurs, pressing up onto his toes, even further into Hannibal’s space. “How much did you say it cost?” 

Hannibal blinks slowly. “Roughly one thousand dollars. Will, when we get home-” 

“I know,” Will whispers with a smile. When she returns to the register, back in earshot, Will kisses Hannibal’s cheek and asks, “can I have some cash?” Hannibal goes tight  _all over,_  looking at Will with dark eyes. 

Because there are few things Hannibal enjoys more than other people witnessing this dynamic of theirs. It’s a fun role for Will to step in, so entirely different from who he is.

“I saw a street vendor and there may be something interesting,” Will explains, lying through his teeth but that’s not the point. “Please?”

The saleswoman is pretending to ignore them and ring up their purchases. Hannibal licks his lips and takes out his wallet, pulling out a hundred dollar bill and setting it in Will’s palm. Will doesn’t budge, still holding out his hand and raising his eyebrows. Hannibal swallows hard and gives him another bill. 

Will folds them and slips them into his back pocket with a smile, pressing close again. “He spoils me rotten,” Will says, smiling wider when he feels Hannibal’s fingers clench against his hip. 

“So I see,” she replies, smirking. “Your total is-” she clears her throat, “two thousand, three hundred and eighty six dollars. And uh, twelve cents.” 

“I’m gonna have to do something real nice for him for all this, huh?” Will mock-whispers to her. He feels Hannibal release a shaky breath. 

“Definitely,” she nods, looking a little dreamy-eyed at Hannibal. Will can’t even blame her, with how Hannibal looks right now. Fucking gorgeous and so clearly worked up. Will’s gonna have to alter his plan.

She gives Hannibal back his card and hands over the bag. Will takes it in one hand and grabs Hannibal’s wrist in the other, pulling him toward the door. “Have fun!” She calls out behind them. 

“I certainly plan to.” 

Once they’re outside, Hannibal draws Will to him, crushing strength and barely restrained desire. Will just continues to drag him through the parking lot, thankful that it’s late in the evening and it’s mostly devoid of cars.   
  
“Get in the back,” Will says against his lips, half expecting a protest but Hannibal just climbs in and immediately tugs Will to straddle his lap, the bag holding two thousand dollars worth of items thrown haphazardly into the front seat.   
  
The windows on the Bentley are tinted dark so there’s little chance they’d be seen even if there were cars around, but Will’s not sure Hannibal would even care right now. Further proof of how far gone he really is.

“God, you’re so hard...”

Will is hard, too; the activities of the day crashing down on him quickly, his heart pounding in his ears.   
  
He grasps the leather behind Hannibal’s head for leverage, grinding against his cock. Hannibal looks torn between wanting to stare at Will in his new things and keeping his eyes closed to focus solely on the sensation of Will’s ass pressing down where he wants it most.   
  
Will is impatient, drowning in Hannibal’s desperation so he opens his jeans and pulls his cock out, sighing at the touch.   
  
“You cannot imagine how severely I need-”  
  
“I know, love, I know.”   
  
Will shivers hard when Hannibal grips his cock, replacing his own hand, stroking quickly as Will wraps an arm around his shoulders. His other hand reaches under Will’s sweater to claw at his back.  
  
“Wait until you’re inside me, okay? Please?”   
  
Will has no intentions of making Hannibal wait but the question sounds nice. Makes Hannibal throw his head back against the seat, panting harshly as he clenches his eyes shut.   
  
“Will, I- I _can’t,_ beloved, I’m-”

“I know, you’re so close already, aren’t you?” Will moans, flexing back and forth between Hannibal’s hand and down onto his lap. “Can’t stop thinking about how fucking  _owned_ I looked in there. Your prettiest possession.”   
  
“ _Yes_ ,” Hannibal growls and crushes Will to him, dragging his tongue over Will’s jaw.

“Come on, make me come, please... I want it so much...” 

Hannibal twists his wrist, biting hard at Will’s throat until Will spills over his fingers, shuddering. Will feels tingly to the tips of his toes, resting his cheek against Hannibal’s head as Hannibal continues to ache beneath him.

“Made such a mess,” Will murmurs slowly, still grinding down against Hannibal’s cock. Then purposefully, he grabs Hannibal’s filthy hand and drags it along his chest, deliberately ruining his thousand dollar sweater. “Guess you’ll just have to buy me a new one.”

Hannibal clutches at him desperately, releasing a small, helpless noise and comes in his slacks, hips arching jerkily and his nails carving crescents into Will’s skin. Will holds him through it, kissing his hair and rubbing the back of his neck. 

Hannibal’s grip loosens, limbs going slack and breathing heavily against Will’s neck. After a few moments of calming silence, Will tries to lean back but Hannibal clings to him again, keeping Will close, his lips against Will’s pulse point. 

“I know,” Will whispers soothingly. 

“It’s been... a rather intense day,” Hannibal says, his voice ragged. 

“That was the plan.” 

Hannibal nods against him, nuzzling, lightly kissing every bit of skin he can reach. Drowsy and relaxed and in a world all his own. 

“Come on, let’s go home. I’ll cook something simple for dinner and we can go to bed, all right?” 

“Yes, darling. Whatever you like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
